


Harry Potter New Beginning ~ Secrets Withheld

by Justond360



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justond360/pseuds/Justond360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Harry's years of growing up and being raised by the Dursley's, he always thought that he was alone and that he would never find someone to truly love him for who he was.  But he was soon mistaken when he met the one person that would change his life forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter New Beginning ~ Secrets Withheld

********

It was during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric and I made our way to grab for the Tri-Wizard cup and when we did we were taken to some place that seemed to be out of a horror novel; it was at that time that I began to feel a lot of pain in the scar on the front of my head. Cedric comforted me while I was in pain and it was then that we heard the sounds of someone approaching us from another direction and when Cedric looked up it seemed like someone approaching to leave the area carrying a baby wrapped up in a blanket, but upon further inspection it was Peter Pettigrew carrying Voldemort. It was then that we heard the words “Kill the Spare” and Pettigrew fired off the Killing Curse towards Cedric, which he moved at the last possible second just as the curse got closer to him. When the curse passed him he looked at me and winked before falling to the ground making it look like he was hit by the curse.

Before I knew it, Voldemort and I were dueling each other; with me trying to save my life and that of the wizarding world and Voldemort to kill me and take over the wizarding world. Before long, everything was over and Cedric and I were back on the grounds of Hogwarts and we were providing our memories to Professor Dumbledore to give to the Aurors from the Ministry.

With everything out of the way and our memories given to the Headmaster, we were told to head up to the school to clean up and relax that we deserved it, on our way to the school Professor Moody, or who we thought was Moody asked if it was okay to talk to me in private and we were about to ask if it was okay to wait until later, but he was rather persistent and told Cedric to go on and wait for me, wherever we were going to meet and that I would be along in a matter of minutes. But something did not sit right with Cedric at the moment and he went for the Headmaster and anyone else that he could get. Before long Cedric and the Headmaster were rescuing me, Professors Snap and McGonagall, it was then that I knew that I wanted to ask Cedric to be my boyfriend and hopefully more. 

Little did I know that Cedric had the same plans to ask me the same question, we dated right up until my sixth year and I approached Professor McGonagall about marriages and asked for some advice when she asked who is the lucky person, I knew she assumed Ginny Weasley, but I asked her permission to use her floo to bring the person through into her Office and she said Yes, with a wave of her hand she unlocked her floo connection and I made the connection to Cedric’s floo and brought him into her Office. To say the least she was shocked, but once she knew what we wanted she contacted the Headmaster and he came through into her Office and we proceeded to set things up for me and Cedric to get married, and before we knew it we were Harry James Potter-Diggory and Cedric Amos Diggory-Potter and this brings us to present.

Two Years in the Future:

I will never forget the day that my husband the hero of the wizarding world, and my friend and the father of our children; one Harry Potter never imagined that in all of his life that there would be secrets withheld from him during his time attending Hogwarts. We never thought that we would be parents either but we are to two wonderful boys named Andrew and James. We recused them after their entire family was killed in a raid by Voldemort’s forces on the Village of Ravenbrook, the home of Rowena Ravenclaw, just one of the Founders of Hogwarts. 

School had been only out for about a good solid month; between both of us teaching full-time and trying to keep two growing little boys out of mischief when we are not teaching or asking their, auntie Minerva to watch them while we teach can be a handful on its own, and we were enjoying some well-deserved time with our boys in the back garden. The boys were playing in their sandbox, while they were keeping themselves amused, while Harry and I went in to make us all some lunch; we were about to bring out the lunch for all of us when we heard Alexander yelling. I looked out the window and noticed a regal looking barn owl sitting on Hedwig’s perch, as Harry and I went out to see what the bird had tied to its leg; Harry stopped dead in his tracks like he did on the day that we got the notice from the ministry that the Burrow was attacked and that there were no survivors, with the exception of Bill and his husband Draco, who at the time were still away in Australia on their honeymoon and were due back in two days during that week.

FLASHBACK…

As I went to retrieve the letter tied to the owl’s leg as I recognized it to be a Ministry owl; I opened the letter only to drop to the ground screaming. Cedric came running into the living room when he heard me scream.

They are all gone; they are all gone…Hermonie, Ron, Fred, George, and the rest of the Weasley Family is gone. The only bodies never found were Bill and Draco’s only because they don’t know yet. How am I going to be able to tell them that the rest of the family is gone and he is the only living surviving Weasley left? I knew along with Harry that Bill was always close with his family as much as Harry, my ever-loving husband was, I turned and looked at Harry and said that we should go floo him and ask that him and Draco come home immediately. 

Bill and Draco came home immediately and found out what happened and Bill was at a loss for words, he was now the head of the family, and between him and Draco they had to now start having children of their own for both the Malfoy and Weasley lines as of now both of those lines no longer exist.

END OF FLASHBACK…

As Harry and I finished our approach of the regal bird, once my husband gave the bird a couple of owl treats and a drink the bird flew off without so much as waiting for an answer, I was sitting at the outdoor sitting area with the boys enjoying our lunch and Harry joined us untying the scrolls as he went. He sat down and began reading the letter before him.

5 July, 2004

Dear Professor H. J. Potter  
12 Grimmauld Place, London

My name is Miss Wanda Richards; I was your mother and fathers attorney when they were alive. May I say that you have our firm’s condolences at the loss of your parents and on that note I have been trying to reach you during your time as a student at Hogwarts. Every-time that I would send a letter requesting to speak with you on your parents behalf, the letters would come back with a note from the Headmaster. I know that this is a bad thing to say, but that man has stopped every letter that was sent off to you while you were at Hogwarts.

But, what I wanted to tell you is that you are not the last of the Potter line, so to speak! You have a twin brother who lives in Boston, Massachusetts, USA; his name is Andrew Michael Potter. He has been living in the United States since the day you guys where born, your father’s parents and his brother and wife and their son accompanied him. From what I have been made to understand Andrew has grown into a fine young man. You may not know this but you are related to the Malfoy Family and its not just through your Godfather Sirius Black, its through the marriage of your uncle Philip to Elizabeth Marie Potter (nee Malfoy) that you are related to them and it was upon the death of your parents that you were suppose to be sent off to live with them, or your godfather, but unfortunately Dumbledore would have nothing of it and instead said that you were meant to live with your mother’s relatives in Little Whinging, Surrey.

I know that this must be confusing for you; but all I can say is that you have family members that would love nothing more than to meet you. I have been in consistent contact with your relatives in America over the years sending them pictures of you to them, so they would know what you looked like. I know that you have heard this many times over the year’s; but you look so much like your father with the exception of your eyes they are so very much your mother’s in every way. And from what I am to understand you are a great a Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me at my office and I will try to answer them anyway that I can.

Sincerely Yours

Miss. Wanda Richards  
Potter Family Attorney

Harry looked up at his husband with concern and worry written all over his face, because this was information that he thought would have been passed on to him through Dumbledore. But it wasn’t and that was something that made Harry upset with the man that he looked up to during his education at Hogwarts. He then moved on to the envelope that was addressed to him from the United States. The one thing that Harry did notice was the fact that letter in the same way the a howler would be written, except it wasn’t in a red envelope, this one was blue which meant something totally different this one had an address from United States. When Harry opened the first envelope he was surprised to hear a woman’s voice…

July 25, 2004

 

Dear Harry;

You may not know this but I am your grandmother, Carolyn Jasmine-Marie Potter, I am the younger sister to Minerva McGonagall, who I to my understanding is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and was one of your professors during your time at Hogwarts. You wouldn’t believe how happy your grandfather and I were when we started receiving pictures, your parent’s lawyer once that happened we realized as to how much you looked like our James and your mother Lilly. Know that we have been living here in America ever since your mother and father were marked for death by Voldemort, which happened shortly after you both were born and by both I mean you and your twin brother Andrew Michael Potter. Your grandfather and I along with your father's brother and his wife and we were approached by Dumbledore to take one of you and raise you here in the United States away from the troubles of the war happening in Wizarding England.

So we did the one thing that we never thought possible, we took Andrew and fled to the United States that is with your mother and fathers permission of course. So that way in case something happened to the three of you, at least one of you two boys would have survived everything. Harry, my dear, you must have so many questions that need answering; like what was your father like growing up and what he was like when he first met your mother, and what they did for work after Hogwarts! Well all of these questions will be answered in due time my dear grandson. But first, I want to let you know that your brother has done very well for himself, he has attended the Lincoln Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry here in the Boston Area. The academy is located about forty-five minutes by train and like Hogwarts is totally undetectable by any muggles looking or travelling in the general direction. To them it looks like a run down Muggle College and around the college proper. Andrew gained a degree Transfiguration, he also met a wonderful young man named Oliver Wood from England and he plays Quidditch for Puddlemere United or did at least until this last year when he decided to step down and teach flying. 

We all have met Oliver and we are just glad that Andrew has someone who makes him happy. So have you met anyone special yet and what are you doing for a living? I bet you have gained your father’s skill and the love for Quidditch, especially his talent for being a Seeker for your House Team, just like your father did when he was at Hogwarts.

But, anyways I also wanted to let you know that we are moving back to England very soon, but no later then 6 July 2004. We should be arriving no later than ten-thirty am, it would be so nice to see you at the arrival point at the Ministry of Magic. Hope to see you soon, my beloved grandson and all the best to you!

Love,

Grandma and Grandpa Potter

Harry and Cedric shared a look that meant that Harry was finally going to get to meet and have the family that he has always wanted and more. The next letter was from his twin brother Andrew.

25 June, 2004

Dear Harry;

Well I can not believe how that sounds, but its seems so ironic to me, after all this time of wanting to know what exactly happened to the rest of the family, after some digging and talking with my husband Oliver. I come to find out that I have a twin brother and that you also ended the life of the same man that ended the lives of our parents, not to mention that you both went to school together and played Quidditch for the same house. I am also told that you are a true natural on a broom and even more so with a wand in your hand, especially in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I know that you by now must be wondering if I took Oliver’s last name when we got married or if he took the Potter name! Well he went and took Potter and hyphenated it with his so now he is Oliver Wood-Potter, I know sounds weird but what can I say, I love the big goof that he is. He also told me something that he himself never thought would have happened, and that is you yourself are married and have two boys, and that you and your husband adopted them after the war ended because their parents had been killed by death eaters, well truthfully that is very admirable of you both and congratulations. And don’t worry your secret is safe with me I won’t be saying anything to the rest of the family that you are married or that you have to little ones of your own.

I know for a fact that Uncle Philip and Aunt Elizabeth and cousin JJ (short for Jonathan James) and our grandparents are itching to get back to England. Mind you I can not wait either so that we all can see how much you have changed. Hope to see you soon, brother dear and take care of yourself and that family of yours.

Your Loving Brother

Andrew Michael Potter

When Andrew’s letter finished, Harry didn’t know what to do! There were so many questions that the wanted answered and he knew of course, that there was only one person who could answer them. He excused himself and went inside and called Minerva by way of floo and asked her to come over to the house.

When she left and Harry walked back outside and looked to his husband for a hint as to what he should do, the look he got back was enough to tell him that he knew exactly what he should do. Harry turned heel and went back inside and placed a floo to floo call to the Ministry of Magic, Boston, Massachusetts, United States.

Ministry of Magic, Boston, Mass., USA:

Ministry of Magic, Boston; how may I help you? Said the young international floo operator witch

Yes, I would l like to place a floo to floo call to 1222 King Street, Boston, Massachusetts, to a woman named Carolyn Potter. Said a very nervous Harry

May I ask who is calling? Asked the young international floo operator witch

Her grandson, from London, UK. Said Harry

Of course one moment please and I will connect your call. Replied the young international floo operator witch

Thank you replied Harry

Meanwhile at 1222 King Street, Boston, Mass., USA. Home of the Potter Family, since coming to America.

Carolyn was sitting in the living room reading a book sitting next to the fireplace, until the fireplace coming to life startled her.

Yes, may I help you? She asked the young witch whose head was in her floo.

Yes, I have a floo to floo call from your grandson in London, England; would you like for me to put it through? Asked the young international floo operator witch

Carolyn sat for a moment, unsure of what to do, as she did, she looked at the rest of the family both old and new judging their reactions and everyone nodded there heads yes, and she looked at the last person that she was waiting to hear an answer from and that was Andrew, who in turn nodded yes, while wiping a couple of stray tears from his eyes. Carolyn turned to the young international floo operator witch and said for her to put the call through, please.

While the call was connecting Andrew went for Oliver, who was outside enjoying the sunshine. Much to the disappointment of the Puddlemere United, Oliver planned on leaving the team to pursue a career teaching at Hogwarts with his husband. But, that was a secret of all his own.

“Hey handsome, Harry is calling, are you planning on coming inside or are you going to stay out here and sun?” Asked Andrew

“Hey babe did you say that Harry is calling?” Oliver asked

“I sure did, now are you coming in or should I tell my brother that my own husband would rather get some sun than talk to him.” Andrew said

“Alright I am coming, like you could keep me away from talking to Harry.” Replied Oliver, before he took off like a bolt of lightening towards the house with Andrew hot on his heels. 

They made it to the living room just as Harry’s call connected. Andrew and Oliver saw a hand stop them from moving further into the room for the moment. For a few moments Andrew while snuggling into Oliver’s arms, while they listened to Harry’s voice.

“Hello…Harry is that you? Asked Carolyn

With a tearful grin Harry replied “Hi grandma and yes it is me.”

Carolyn looked for a minute at the young man before her and then up at the photo of James and Lily, she then looked at everyone else to make sure they saw what she saw and that was a spitting image of both James and Lily. She composed herself before she spoke again. “I am so glad to finally see you and my, my you have a large family, would you care to introduce your family before you are introduced to the people on this end!” She asked.

“ Of course; came his reply. Harry moved and began with his loving husband and then moved on to there the boys. “Well as you can guess this is my loving husband and best friend Cedric and in his lap is Alexander and in my arms here is James. I would also like to introduce some people whom I’ve come to call family and friends over the year’s Bill Malfoy and his husband Draco Malfoy.”

“Well I’m glad you have a nice group of men in your life Harry.” Said Harry’s Uncle Philip

“Thanks Uncle Philip; I am glad that you guys are all happy for us. With the fact that I lost mum and dad when I was a year old and then I also lost my adoptive family the Weasley’s with the exception of Bill who was on his honeymoon. But needless to say it was a devastating feeling that I did not want these two going through.”

The look on everyone’s face was of total shock when they found out that the Weasley family was totally gone. At this point it was Cedric who picked up where Harry had left off.

“It was at that time that we both knew that Harry and I could not and would not let these two boys be raised alone or in an environment in which they would not get the love and care they both deserve. So Harry and I adopted them and changed their last names to Potter. “ Said Cedric

“That is the most noble thing that you could have done boys.” replied Jasper

Harry smiled knowing that his family was happy for what Cedric and he did to save the two boys. In the corner of the room they saw movement and noticed Andrew coming into view with Oliver following behind him.

The conversation between them was short, only long enough to say “Hi” and that they both were finally glad to see each other, and that they are counting down the days until they meet in person.

The remainder of the conversation continued with everyone asking questions ranging from how Harry and Cedric met to how they decided to start teaching at Hogwarts.  
They talked about when and where they were going to meet when everyone arrived, they then asked if any of the remaining Potter Houses are opened and ready for people to live in again.

When his grandmother asked if any of the Potter homes were still intact; he was not sure as to how to respond to the question. But, he knew of someone that would know and excused himself long enough to contact the said person and have her come to the house immediately. When Harry returned to the conversation in behind him walked Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts and his grandmother’s sister. Needless to say that the shock on his grandmother’s face was to say the less priceless, so could the same for Minerva when she saw her long lost sister. 

Harry and Cedric left the two sisters to talk about the few things that needs to be talked about; while Cedric set the boys up with there lunch on a blanket like an indoor picnic while the conversation between Harry and his grandmother continued over the floo. Minerva was asked to join the young Potter’s for lunch and some fresh apple slices and pumpkin juice, and considering that it has been only a couple of weeks since they young family left the school for Grimmauld Place the school has seemed a bit empty now that the students are gone for the summer holidays and are due to return until September 1 for the begging of the a new school year with some new students and even a few new professors.

While Minerva was busy with the boys Harry had a chance to talk with his brother and Oliver some before there grandmother made sure that Harry and Cedric knew about when they were due to arrive in England. Where they were not due to arrive for another week from today that gave them sometime to make sure that a few of the properties were in working order and properly stocked with food and supplies. The main property that Jasper and Carolyn would be taking was sitting just outside of Hogsmead’s by about twenty minutes, so really not that far and it had a small cottage on one corner of the property that Andrew and Oliver would move into when they arrived. In actuality it looked like a one level version of the Godric’s Hollow Cottage that was destroyed during the war by Voldemort’s forces. As for Phillip, Elizabeth and Jonathan James they would be moving into the London townhouse not far from them on Guilford Street, it was a very beautiful home and very well kept now that the magic protecting has been removed.

Once everything was settled Harry and his grandmother bid a far well only to see each other soon for a more proper welcoming. Cedric went over to his husband and gave him a hug and a kiss, only to be scolded by Minerva for doing that infront of the boys. Minerva was happy to finally have her sister coming home after all this time and bring another Potter with her nonetheless and before to long Harry's grandmother had to go and get the family claimed down after finally meeting and talking with Harry and his family. Before they knew it, night had fallen upon them in Boston and in London, UK. Cedric and Harry were sitting in the living rm by a small burning fire talking about the day they had and talking to his long lost family and how it finally felt to have a family again. Not that he wasn't happy to have Cedric and the boys in his life and Bill and Draco and there 8 month little girl in their lives.

 

Coming up is the next chapter were Harry's brother and brother in-law come over ahead of the rest of the family a few days before the rest of them arrive to get things in order for them to start teaching at Hogwarts.

I hope to hear from everyone for reviews about what you all thought of the chapter and Harry's long lost family.


End file.
